La amiga de mis hermanas
by sakuralitrcclamp4e
Summary: .-Mocosa insolente-. .-Maldita-. .-¿Que me haces? .-Lo que me da la gana-. Horrible Summary TT TT perdon...
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui esta my otro fic =D , espero que les guste mmm, dejen reviews por fis!!

Esta fue una idea que se me ocurrio mientras pensaba en que otas cosas ponerle al otoro fic y como no lo pude adaptar lo cambie un poco y decidi empezar una nueva historia...

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

Capitulo 1: ángel vestido de demonio.

.-Ichi-ni, recuerda pasar buscando el pastel para la fiesta-. Dijo una chica de pelo negro, con aspecto duro, pero hermoso a la vez.

.-Aja…-. Dijo un fastidiado peli naranja.

.-Y ¿bien?-. Dijo Karin.

.- ¿Y bien que?-. Dijo volteando a ver a su hermana menor que se

encontraba en la cocina tomando agua.

.- ¿Qué esperas para ir a buscarlo?-. Dijo con cansancio.

.- …-. Suspiro.-Ya voy-. Se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba se dirigió a la puerta, tomo su chaqueta del perchero, tomo las llaves del auto y salió.

Ese era Kurosaki Ichigo, un estudiante de 19 años, muy bien parecido, amable, simpático (cuando quería) y era hijo de un exitoso doctor, tenía un puesto muy considerable con respecto al estado financiero.

Ahora se encontraba buscando el pastel de la fiesta de 15 de sus hermanas.

.-Buenos días-. Dijo entrando a la tienda de repostería.

.-Buenos días ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-. Dijo una amable vendedora .

.-Vine a buscar el pedido a nombre de Kurosaki Isshin, podrías facilitármelo-. Dijo en tono seductor, así era mas fácil llevaba años usando ese truco.

.-Cla…Claro, en un momento se lo traigo-. Dijo dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

.-…, estaba cansado, no literalmente si no mentalmente, estaba harto de su vida, era una vida prototipo, era buen alumno, estaba en el ultimo año de escuela, después se graduaría ingresaría a la universidad estudiaría medicina al igual que su padre, tenia una buena familia y amigos. Suena bien verdad, pero no era así sentía que estaba en un ciclo sin fin y sin cambio, estaba agotado.

.-Señor aquí esta el pedido-. Dijo la simpática vendedora

.- ¿Uh?...Lo siento muchas gracias-. Dijo tomando el pedido.- es algo grande ¿me ayudas a llevarlo al auto?-. Dijo imitando el tono de antes.

Mentira, no era tan grande podía solo con el, pero le encantaba poner nerviosas a las chicas era divertido, lo único divertido que le quedaba.

.-Claro-. Los dos tomaron el pastel por diferentes lados, se dirigieron al auto y lo colocaron en los asientos de atrás.- Ya esta listo-. Dijo nerviosa, el chico era bastante apuesto.

.-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido ¿el pedido ya esta pago verdad?-. Dijo cerrando la puerta del carro y acercándose a la vendedora.

.-Si, si eso es todo me retiro, gracias por preferirnos-. Dijo entrando a la tienda.

Así se devolvió a su casa. Estaciono el auto y bajo con el pastel en manos.

.-Llegue-. Dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie.

.-Gracias por buscar el pastel oni-chan, déjalo en el la cocina , Kasumi-chan se encargara de el-. Dijo una castaña, muy linda y tierna saliendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, junto con su hermana.

.-ajam…¿A dónde van?-. Dejando el pastel en la mesa.

.-Vamos a la peluquería, nos vemos luego Ichi-ni, y que no se te olvide arreglarte la fiesta empieza a las 8:00pm-. Dijo la peli negra cerrando la puerta.

Miro su reloj eran las 4:45 pm, le quedaba tiempo, hizo unas llamadas ,subió a su habitación y tomo una siesta.

**********

.-Mi nombre ya lo sabes ¿el tuyo es?-.

.-Kurosaki Ichigo-. Estiro su mano en forma de saludo.

**********

.-Solo bésame, Ichigo-.

.-Lo que tu quieras princesa-.

Se levanto de golpe con eso ultimo .-"¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?"-. pensó, era extraño pero, fue solo un sueño. Miro el reloj y eran las 7:30 pm.-¡Maldición!-. Grito y se dirigió a su armario.

**********

-Ichi-ni ¡baja ya!, los invitados ya llegaron-. Dijo Karin a lado de su hermana y padre.

.-Ya voy, ya voy-. Dijo bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

.- Oni-chan, te ves mu guapo-. Dijo Yuzu muy emocionada.

.-Tiene razón, Ichi-ni te ves presentable-. Dijo Karin tratando de molestar a su hermano mayor.

.-Gracias, Yuzu-. Dijo ignorando a su otra hermana.

.-Yuzu, vamos al salón que nos están esperando-. Dijo una peli negra

.-Hai, hasta luego Oni-chan, Oto-san-. Dijo despidiéndose.

.-¡Rapido!-.

.-Karin…-.

.-Ichigo-. El aludido volteo ante el llamado de su padre.

.-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Su padre se acerco a el y puso una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti-. Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

.-Gracias-. Dijo bajando la mirada.

.-Ichigo-.

.-¿Uh?-.

.- Hoy es un día muy importante.-Pausa dramática-. Hoy…HOY ES EL DIA QUE CONSEGUIRAS UNA CHICA CON QUIEN DARME NIETOSSS…!!!!.-dijo mientras le pegaba una patada en la cabeza.

.-¿QUE?.- Dijo esquivan el golpe y plantándole un puño en el estomago, pero sonrojado, no le gustaba ese tipo de temas además, .-"además" ¿Qué ESTAS DICIENDO VIEJO?, ¡SON AMIGAS DE YUZU Y KARIN!-. El no era un pedófilo.

.-Que…importa.- se había quedado sin aire por el puño pero se recupero, se paro frente a Ichigo y le dijo muy serio.-No importa la edad en el amor, además…-.

.-¿Además?-. No había razón para golpearlo si no lo atacaba.

.-ES MEJOR QUE SEA MENOR, YA QUE TU LE ENSEÑARAS A …-. Patada voladora del naranjito, la cual choco contra la cabeza de su padre.

.-VIEJO PERVERTIDO,¿¡ QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA!?-. Dijo pateándolo una vez, tras otra, otra, otra…

.-Y ELLA TE DIRA ICHIGO NO SE HACERLO… cof cof-. Ichigo lo pateo con mas fuerza, pero eso no bastaba para callarlo.- Y TU LE DIRAS NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO DEJATE LLEVAR POR EL PL…

.-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ-. Dijo golpeándolo por ultima vez dejándolo semi-inconciente.

.-¡Oni-chan!-. Dijo Yuzu entrando por donde se había ido.- ¡Mira como dejaste a papa!-. Dijo regañándolo.

.-El se lo busco-. Dijo fresita-kun muy tranquilo.

.-¡Oni-chan!-. Dijo la castaña.

.-Déjalo Yuzu, estoy segura que el viejo se lo busco-. Dijo Karin entrando a la escena.

.-Karin-chan, no seas así-.

.- Basta, vallan a su fiesta yo me encargo del viejo-. Dijo Ichigo fastidiado.

.-Camina Yuzu vámonos-. Dijo Karin arrastrando a su hermana.

.-Viejo loco-. Dicho esto le paso por encima, busco su teléfono y se fue a la fiesta de sus hermanas.

**********

.-¿Alo?-.

.-Ishida ¿vasa venir o no?-. Dijo enfadado.

.-Si, ya voy en camino-.

.-Bien apresúrate, llámame cuando llegues a lo mejor no te dejen pasar por no tener invitación-.

.-Claro…,Kurosaki-.

.-¿Uh?-.

.-Voy a llevar a mi novia, a Nell y Senna…

.-_"idiota, sabia que esas chicas no le agradaban"… _no hay problema, adiós-.

.-Hasta luego kurosaki-.

**********

Mentiroso ,¿Qué ya iba en camino, en camino a donde?.Bueno así se encontraba Ichigo sentado mirando como bailaban los mocosos(a), camino a la sala, se sentó en un mueble y se quedo esperando a que su amigo llegara.

.-¡No puedes entrar lárgate ahora!-.

Escucho eso y enseguida pensó que se trataba de su amigo, quien se había olvidado de llamarlo para que lo dejaran entrar. Camino a la puerta de entrada y no vio lo que esperaba.

.-Ahh…-. Suspiro.-¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias.

.-Esta niña quiere entrar, pero no tiene invitación y no se quiere ir-.

.-¡No soy una niña!-. Dijo una pequeña chica de ojos azules algo enfadada.

Ichigo la inspecciono de arriba abajo, le pareció linda y tierna pero la ropa que tenia la hacia ver atrevida y sensual, llevaba un vestido rojo estraple con una cinta (roja brillante) debajo de los pechos y el vestido era abombado desde esta, hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos y por ultimo llevaba unos zapatos de tacones negro con un lazo de este mismo color.

.-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

.-Kuchiki Rukia-. Respondió mirándolo interesadamente.

Pensó un momento.- "Kuchiki Rukia…

Flash back:

_Estaba pasando enfrente del estudio cuando, por mera casualidad escucho una conversación entre sus hermanas._

_.-Karin-chan ¿a quien más invitamos la fiesta?-._

_.- Haber… no se-._

_.-¡Ya se!...¿como se nos pudo olvidar?-._

_.-¿Quién?-._

_.-¡Rukia-chan!-._

_.-¡Ah Kuchiki Rukia!... la de nuestro instituto anterior, tienes razón, escribe su nombre en una tarjeta-._

Fin Flash back

.-No hay problema puede entrar-. Dijo regresando de sus pensamientos

.-Si usted lo dice Kurosaki-sama… puede pasar señorita-. Dijo señalándole la entrada con una mano a Rukia.

.-¡Al fin!...Arigato Kurosaki-sama-. Dijo subiendo las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y tomando el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo.

Caminaron hasta la sala donde Ichigo se encontraba, ella se detuvo y miro a Ichigo a los ojos.

.-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun… -. Dijo sonriéndole.

.-No te preocupes por eso-. Dijo de lo más normal.

.- Mi nombre ya lo sabes ¿el tuyo es?-. Dijo aun mirándolo.

.-Kurosaki Ichigo-. Estiro su mano en forma de saludo

Ella tomo la mano de Ichigo con confianza la verdad el inspiraba mucha, y no estaba de mas decir que estaba muy bien bajo sus estándares .Ichigo tuvo un dejavu, lo incomodo un poco pero lo disimulo.

.-Bueno, Ichigo, ¿que te parece si me llevas a la fiesta?-. Dijo al notar que se habían quedado, ambos, en silencio.

.-…Claro-. Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo de nuevo para escoltarla hasta donde se estaba dando lugar una gran fiesta.

**********

.-Ishida…¿Cuánto falta?-. Dijo una chica de ojos color entre café y naranja.

.-Ya llegaremos no se preocupen-. Dijo refiriéndose a su novia y sus dos amigas.

.-Espero ya poder ver a ,Itsigo, tal ves me distraiga un poco de Noitra-. Dijo una voluptuosa chica con mirada triste, con una leve molestia.

.-¿Jiruga-kun?... ¿tienen muchos problemas?-. Dijo la de ojos cafés/naranjas.

.-La verdad ya perdí todo el interés que le tenia, ya no salimos, ya casi ni me besa y la ultimas que tuvimo…-.

.-No entres en detalles por favor-. Dijo Ishida negando con las manos

.-Bueno yo espero poder divertirme con Ichigo también.

.-Bueno Senna creo que tendremos que ver quien se lo queda.- dijo Nell en tono burlón pero con arrogancia.

.-Si, ya veremos-. Dijo en el mismo tono.- Solo espero que no termine como la ultima vez-.

.-Ya llegamos-. Dijo el chofer del auto.

.-Muchas gracias por traernos Ichinose-san-. Dijo Ishida despidiéndose de su Amigo/chofer.

.-Bien aquí estamos-. Dijo Ishida algo preocupado por la actitud de esas "señoritas".

.-…-. Suspiro.- Mejor llamo a Ichigo para que nos dejen pasar.- dijo tomándole la mano a Nemu.

**********

Estaban caminando hacia el lugar de la fiesta, entraron por un arco adornado de manera especial, por la ocasión.

¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin?-. Pregunto la morena encadenada al brazo de Ichigo.

.-No lo se, no las encuentro, _"Desde cuando le di permiso para llamarme Ichigo"-. _Pensó mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar.

.-Tal vez estén bailando-. Dijo imitando la acción del peli naranja.

.-Bueno… que te parece si ¿las busco y después te digo?-. Dijo negociando con Rukia.

.-No, después las veré no quiero arruinar lo que estén haciendo ahora por saludarlas-. Dijo mientras miraba el suelo y después a Ichigo.-Bueno ya que no conozco a mucha gente de aquí, ¿Quieres bailar con migo?-. Dijo Rukia poniéndose enfrente de Ichigo y soltando su brazo.

No sabía bailar, pero tenía una insistente obsesión, desde que la vio, de estar con ella.

.-Claro, por que no-. Dijo dirigiéndola hacia la pista de baile.

Se encontraban bailando y hablando muy animados, era música rápida y pegajosa así que estaban relajados. Pero (gracias a la escritora) cambiaron la música por una más lenta y romántica. Se juntaron para seguir el ritmo correctamente. No se hablaban solo se miraban como, con ganas de hablar pero a la ves no. Rukia cerró los ojos y se acerco un poco mas a Ichigo, este no comprendía la acción de la morena pero no le desagrado. Era perfecto pero.

.-¿Alo?-. Dijo Ichigo, en ese momento Rukia se separo de el un tanto apenada.

.-Ahora voy-. Dijo colgando el teléfono.- Rukia era, un amigo tengo que ir a recibirlo, lo siento no vemos luego-. Diciendo esto se marcho dejando a Rukia sola en la pista que enseguida se fue a sentar en la barra.

_**********_

_.-"Tenia que llamar en este momento…pero, ¿Qué me pasa es solo una niña, una linda niña… ¿Pero que…"-._

.-Kurosaki-. Lo llamo Ishida que estaba delante de los guarda espaldas con tres chicas.

.-Oh… Hola Ishida pasa por favor-. Diciendo esto su amigo y las extrañas pasaron.

.-Kurosaki ella es mi novia Nemu-. Dijo refiriéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado.

.-Mucho gusto…Kurosaki Ichigo-. Dijo sonriéndole a la chica.-Bien, vamos a la fiesta-. Dijo guiando a sus invitados al salón de fiesta.

**********

Estaba aburrida, no había nada bueno, en su parecer, que hacer solo que incluyera a Ichigo, era interesante, apuesto y agradable, o por lo menos lo que conocía de el, eso no le daba mucho crédito a su obsesión con el fresa ya que lo llevaba conociendo, miro su reloj, 20 min lo conocía desde hace 20 min. Se decidió por ir a buscarlo pero cuando lo encontró prefirió no hablarle_,.-"se ve algo ocupado con esas dos chicas y para colmo esta bebiendo"_ó, así que siguió de largo buscando a alguien conocido.

.-¡Rukia-chan!-. dijo una voz extremadamente conocida.

.-Yuzu-chan ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-. Dijo abrazándola .

.-Arigato Rukia-chan-. Dijo soltando a la morena.

.-Y ¿Cómo has estado?-. Dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

.-Muy bien, Y tu ¿sigues con Kien?-. Pregunto una curiosa castaña.

Rukia bajo la mirada y luego le respondió.

.-No, terminamos hace mucho tiempo…pero no te preocupes esta noche es para divertirse-. Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Yuzu.

.-Gomene Rukia-chan-. Dijo algo apenada por la pregunta que le había hecho.

.-Ya te dije que no te preocupes y …-.

.-¡Yuzu!-. Dijo un peli rojo a lo lejos.

.-Oh Jinta-kun…-. Dijo mirando al peli rojo que se posaba a su lado.

.-¿Dónde te avías metido?-. Dijo con un tono molesto.

.-Estaba saludando a mi vieja amiga… que descortes soy Rukia-chan el es Jinta-kun el es mi…-. Se sonrojo y se callo antes de terminar la oración.

.-Su novio un gusto conocerte Rukia-chan.- un poco molesto todavía. Yuzu se sonrojo al oir eso de novio, solo llevaban unos días saliendo y aun no se acostumbraba.

.-El gusto es mío Jinta-san… bueno creo que estoy haciendo un mal trío así que los veo luego adiós.

.-A-adios Rukia-chan si necesitas algo avísame ¿si?-. Dijo amablemente la castaña.

.-Si no te preocupes Yuzu-chan-. Dijo alejándose de la pareja.

**********

.-Nell-chan vamos a buscar algo mas de Tequila ¿ quieres?-. dijo Senna con un tono malévolo/serio.

.-Claro Senna-san, ya volvemos Itsygo-. Dijo mientras se levantaban, dejando a Ichigo sentado en una mesa.

.-Que chicas tan insoportables-. Dijo para si mismo mientras las veía como buscaban mas alcohol, desvió su mirada de ellas como unos 7min,y cuando volteo vio algo inesperado y desagradable a su parecer, lo cual lo puso furico

***********

Después de hablar con Yuzu, se encamino a buscar algo de beber, cuando sin querer choco con dos chicas un tanto mayores que ella. Estaban vestidas de una manera un poco vulgar, osea, enseñaba demasiado para el gusto de cualquier persona normal.

.-Fíjate por donde vas, enana-. Dijo Nell.

.-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme así hueca?-. Dijo una enfadada Rukia.

.-¿Cómo me llamaste?-. Dijo Nell.

.-A parte de hueca, sorda-. Dijo sacándola de quicio.

.-Mocosa insolente-. Dijo Senna(de chupa medias)

.-Prefiero ser una mocosa, a parecer, o mas bien se una zorr-. No pudo terminar la oración ya que Senna la había abofeteado.

Rukia se llevo la mano izquierda a su mejilla opuesta y se quedo sin decir nada. No se rebajaría a pelearse enfrente de toda esa gente, por un tema tan irrelevante, así era su moral, sin embargo.

.-Maldita…-. Le dijo levantando la mirada y tomando un agua que se encontraba en la barra y se la tiro encima a Nell y Senna. Mientras ellas choqueadas por lo que había pasado, aprovecho de irse para no formar mayor escándalo pero no fue posible, ya que las chicas le habían lanzado refresco en la espalda.

.-NELL, SENNA ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-. Dijo Ichigo al llegar al lugar de la "pelea".

.-Ichi-ni esta chica nos insulto y nos mojo-. Dijo Senna en tono de mosquita muerta, mientras Nell afirmaba con la cabeza.

.-…-. Suspiro tratando de calmarse.- Bien, vengan con migo para que se sequen-. Dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia la cual tenía una mirada de decepción, para luego alejarse de la escena de pelea y llevándose a las chicas mientras, Rukia se quedaba parada viendo la acción del muchacho. Se sintió traicionada de alguna manera_.-"Pero si apenas lo conozco no tengo por que sentirme así… además no lo vale, pero…"_

.-Rukia-chan ¿que paso?-. Dijo Yuzu llegando a la escena.

.-Es que choque con alguien que tenía un refresco en la mano, mientras le daba la espalda y me callo encima todo-. Dijo fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

.-Bueno, pero no te puedes quedar así, ven vamos al baño-. Dijo sacándola del salón de fiesta y yéndose hacia uno de los baños de visita.

**********

Las llevo para que se secaran al baño de visitas principal, espero afuera hasta que salieran y aprovechando el tiempo para tomarse un trago para calmarse.

.-Ichigo-. Dijo la primera en salir.

.- ¿Qué…?-. Respondió cortante.

.- ¿Estas enojado?-. Pregunto.

. de la misma manera.

.-Bueno siento el escándalo de todos modos-. Dijo Senna tratando de abrazar a Ichigo.

.-No te preocupes, pero no me toques…-. Dijo alejándose de Senna.

.-Ichigo-. Susurro.

.-Bien ya estoy seca-. Dijo Nell saliendo del baño.

.-Bien, me voy-. Dijo empezando su marcha, pero su andar fue detenido por un brazo.

.-Gracias por ayudarnos Itsigo-. Dijo Nell besándolo en la mejilla.

.-…-. No dijo nada y simplemente se fue no quería estar mas con sus "amigas",

¿A eso se le podrían llamar amigas?

**********

.-Aquí esta el baño, sécate mientras yo te traigo un vestido para que te puedas cambiar-. Dijo Yuzu dejando a Rukia en el segundo Baño de visita.

Yuzu se fue caminando hacia su cuarto cuando se cruzo con su hermano.

.-Yuzu…¿ has visto a Ruk-. Lo pensó mejor.- kuchiki-san?

.-Si se esta secando en el segundo baño, lo que pasa es que estaba bailando y un chico que tenia una bebida se la derramo sin querer en la espalda-. Explico.

.-Arigato Yuzu-. Dijo y se dirigió al segundo baño.

**********

Se quito el vestido y se limpio la espalda con un poco de dificultad, ya que no alcanzaba, hizo lo que pudo y se volvió a colocar el vestido pero sin subir el cierre y se quedo sentada en la esquina de la tina, cuando escucho dos golpes en la puerta y pensando que era Yuzu dijo.

.-Adelante-.

.-Rukia…-. Dijo Ichigo pasando tímidamente.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dijo con un tono de molestia ,por lo que había pasado.

.- ¿Cómo te metiste con esas chicas?-. No quiso que supiera que las conocía.

.-Pues sin querer choque con ellas y me insultaron y me defendí y termine en medio de una mojada pelea-. Dijo seria y un tanto enojada.- ¿Eso era todo?.

.-S-si-. Dijo dudoso ya que ella se había levantado y volteado(Dándole la espalda) para caminar hacia el lavabo, tenia el cierre del vestido abajo, gracias a eso, pudo divisar un mancha de color rojo en su espalda.

.- ¿Sigues aquí?-. Dijo ella sin voltear.

.-Tienes una manchita de refresco en tu espalda todavía.- dijo acercándose a ella.

.-…-. Suspiro, que molesto era no poder alcanzar, se volteo ante el espejo del lavabo y la vio trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo, no le quedaba de otra así que.

.-Ayúdame a quitárla-. Dijo dándole una toalla con una de las puntas mojadas.

.-Cla-ro-. Dijo acercándose y pasando la toalla por su espalda.

Todo había quedado en silencio, mientras Ichigo la ayudaba. Cuando termino se sintió impulsado a besarle la espalda y así lo hizo. Rukia al sentir eso se iba a dar la vuelta y decirle que, que le pasaba pero no pudo ya que se sintió bien cuando los labios de Ichigo tocaron su piel. Ichigo no se detuvo ahí siguió subiendo desde la espalda hasta la clavícula, desde esta paso al cuello, la volteo para poder verla mejor y la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, fue salvaje desde el principio, después de un rato así se, separaron para respirar.

.-Ichigo …¿ que me haces?-. Dijo confundida pero feliz.

.-Lo que me da la gana-. Dijo y sin que otra palabra pasara por sus labios la beso, mordió su labio inferior para que abriera la boca y poder degustarla, fueron cayendo en el piso, Rukia cayo sentada encima de Ichigo , aprisionando la piernas de este entre las suyas, mientras el peli naranja paseaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica, quería quitarle el vestido, ¿Por qué no?... ya estaba el cierre abajo, pero se detuvo por que

.-Rukia-chan, aquí esta el vestido para que te cambies-. Decía una castaña del otro lado de la puerta.- Rukia-chan ¿Estas ahí?


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon la tardanza es que eh estado corta de inspiracion...TT^TT pero bueno por fin pude completar este cap espero que les guste ... tratare de subir el prox capi hoy o mañana =Dlos dejo de fastidiar y aqui el capi

Capitulo 2: Tentación

Todo se le salió de las manos, de un momento a otro, de estar ayudando a una niña a quitarse una mancha de su espalda, paso a besarla con deseo ¿deseo?, ¿desde cuando?, tal vez desde que la vio…, tal vez desde que hablo con ella, o simplemente fue instantáneamente como nació ese sentimiento.

Sus manos paseaban por su espalda, ella no las detenía, sus piernas no se movían gracias a la cárcel que representaban las de la chica, su boca sobre la de ella, sus lenguas peleaban, una de ellas era inexperta en ese tipo de acciones pero se defendía, era simplemente un momento… ¿como definirlo? Perfecto hasta que sintió que el cuerpo que rodeaba con sus brazos se tensaba, y que apenas se despego unos centímetros al escuchar sonidos de golpes que fueron recibidos por la puerta.

.- Rukia-chan ¿Estas ahí?-. Dijo Yuzu apunto de abrir la puerta.´

.- S-si, estoy aquí no te preocupes-. Dijo tapándole la boca al peli naranja que todavía la tenia rodeada a pesar de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte o…-.

.- ¡No!... es decir, no te preocupes ve a tu fiesta te la estas perdiendo-. Dijo en la misma posición.

.- ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?-. Dijo la castaña amablemente.

.-N-note preocupes ve a divertirte-. Dijo Rukia muy nerviosa.

.-Pero…-. Fue interrumpida.

.- No te preocupes, cuando este lista te buscare ¿si?-. Dijo con la esperanza de que su amiga se fuera.

.-Bueno, pero déjame darte el vestido-. Dijo poniendo la mano en la perilla.

Como si de milisegundos se trataran Rukia e Ichigo se miraron y se pararon, separándose, y sin saber que hacer, con la rapidez de un rayo, al ver que la puerta se abría lentamente, Rukia empujo a Ichigo contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de la puerta si se dispuso a recibir el vestido.

.- Ten Rukia-chan-. Dijo Yuzu entregándole un vestido color azul.- elegí el que más se me parecía a ti-. Dijo sonriente-… la verdad es de Karin-chan.- sonrío otra vez-. Ya que dudo mucho que los míos te gustaran-. Dijo pensando en un vestido rosa un poco cursi.

.-Umm…-. Sonrío nerviosamente.

.-Bueno te dejo para que te cambies-. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

.-Ah…-. Suspiro.

Volteo a ver a Ichigo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, quien la observaba como buscando una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

.-Ichigo-. Dijo Rukia dejando de verlo para clavar su mirada en el suelo.- N-necesito cambiarme.-dijo sonrojada.

Ichigo no entendió la indirecta (muy directa), Rukia al notar que el peli naranja no se iba lo volteo a ver y le dijo.

.-Me tengo que cambiar Ichigo, necesito privacidad-. Dijo mirando la puerta.

.-Cla…ro-. Dijo y salió cauteloso para que nadie lo viera y algo mareado, por los tragos que se había llevado esa noche y la situación de la que había sido victima segundos atrás.

**********

¿Como, pudo hacer eso?, simple le atraía, sentía ganas de besarla, y así lo hizo, pero ¿que hubiera pasado si su hermana no los hubiera interrumpido, se hubiera dejado llevar y actuado bajo el deseo y el alcohol?. Esos eran los pensamientos de Ichigo cuando se alejaba cada vez más, del segundo baño de visita.

.-Kurosaki-. Lo llamo una voz familiar.

.- ¿Qué ocurre Ishida?-. Dijo fingiendo enojo.

.- ¿Dónde estabas metido?-. Dijo acomodándose los lentes.

.- Estaba en el baño-. Dijo sin pensarlo.

.-mm…Bueno Yo me voy-. Dijo el peli azul.

.-¿Qué?... apenas y son las 2:09 am-. Dijo intrigado/confundido y medio borracho.

.-Tengo que llevar a Nemu y a las chicas a su casa-. Dijo justificándose.

.-Bueno nos vemos luego Ishida-. Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y dándose la vuelta.

.- Kurosaki-. Lo llamo de nuevo.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijo fastidiado.

.-Tienes algo en la boca, es… ¿Brillo de labios?-. Dijo extrañado y sorprendido.- No sabia de, estas mañas tuyas.

Ichigo se paso las manos por la boca, quitándose la pintura.

.- ¡NO ES LO QUE TU CREES!-. Dijo espantado.

.- Claro lo que tú digas pero aléjate un poqui…to-. Hizo una pausa al ver salir del baño a una chica, lo miro y siguió caminando hacia la fiesta.- Bueno adiós Kurosaki-. Dijo volteándose el ahora.

.- Adios Ishida-. Dijo volteándose también.

.-Y por cierto ese color te queda mal-. Dijo caminando hacia la salida.

.- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE…!

**********

Se puso el vestido, que le sentaba realmente bien, se trato de peinar el cabello, pero fue en vano, y decidió soltárseloy salió. Empezó a oir unas voces, una le era particularmente conocida.

.- ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-.

Escucho un grito, avanzo un poco mas y pudo ver a las personas que entablaban esa conversación.

.-Claro lo que tu digas pero aléjate un poqui-. Su mirada se cruzo con la persona que emitía esas palabras, se sonrojo, y siguió caminando.- to -.

Camino al salón de fiesta para encontrarse con Yuzu. La vio a lo lejos y se acerco a ella.

.-Yuzu-chan-. Dijo acercándose a la barra donde se encontraba.

.-Oh Ruki-chan… te quedo muy bien el vestido-. Dijo observándola con una gran sonrisa.- casi se me olvidaba, mi oni-chan te estaba buscando ¿lo viste?-. Pregunto.

Cuando escucho eso se paralizo, ¿Qué si lo había visto?¡Lo había besado!.

.-N-no-. Dijo, para reír nerviosamente después.

-. Bueno después hablaras con él… ¡ven vamos a bailar! tomando a Rukia de la muñeca y arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

**********

.- ¿Dónde estará ichigo? Me quiero despedir de el-. Dijo con un tono muy sensual.

.-Calmate Senna-. Dijo Nell dándole una mirada así ¬¬.

-. Tu ya tuviste tu momento, me toca a mi-. Devolviéndole la mirada.

.- No es una competencia, te recuerdo además ya me quiero ir… el incidente con esa cosa que se hace llamar niña me puso mal.

.-Eres una…-.

.- Ya basta-. Dijo una peli purpura apareciendo en la escena.

.- No fastidies Nemu-. Dijo Senna.

.- Compórtense por favor -. Dijo con vergüenza ajena.

.-Hay ya ¡lo voy a busacar!-. Dijo Senna yendo al salón de fiesta.

.- ¡Senna espérame!-. Dijo Nell corriendo tras ella.

**********

Al terminar de hablar con Ishida fue al salón de fiesta para buscar a Rukia, necesitaba hablar de eso, aunque todavía estaba mariado, pensó en ir a comer algo pero una mano lo agarro del brazo lo volteo y pudo sentir como alguien lo besaba. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido como acto de desaprobación.

.- Adiós Ichigo -. Dijo Senna separándose.

.- ¿¡QUE TE OCURRE, ESTAS LOCAS?-. Dijo al ver claramente a su acosadora.

.-Solo me despedía no te tienes que poner así-. Dijo como una mosquita muerta (piraña_)

.- No me vuelvas a tocar -. Dijo dando pasos hacia atrás y con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder.

.-Fue solo un beso Ichigo-. Dijo cerrando y abriendo los ojos, una sorpresa se llevo al ver que se había quedado sola.

.-Senna…. Dijo Nell-. ¿Que haces aquí parada?, nos tenemos que ir-. Dijo dándole un leve golpecito en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué sonríes así?-.

.-Por que conseguí lo que quería-. Dijo parada sin ver a Nell.

.- ¿Que hiciste?-. Dijo intrigada.

.- Nada… vamos nos tenemos que ir-. Dijo caminando a la salida.

Todo lo que paso en la fiesta después de eso, no fue nada fuera de lo normal, Rukia e Ichigo no se volvieron a cruzar esa noche. Pero, una semana después.

**********

Flash back:

_.- Alo-. _

_.- Hola Rukia-chan-. _

_.-Hola Yuzu ¿como estas?-._

_.-Muy bien Rukia, me preguntaba…-._

_.- ¿Si?-._

_.- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa mañana,…a y te quieres quedar a pasar la noche ¿-._

_.- C-claro, por que no-._

_.-Bien mañana te espero a las 3 ¿te parece?-. _

_.-Si ahí estaré -._

_.- Bien, sayonara Rukia-chan-._

_.- Hasta mañana Yuzu-chan-._

Fin flash back

**********

.- Oi ¿Yuzu que haces?-. Preguntó un peli naranja.

.- Un pastel de manzana-. Dijo alegremente.

.- ¿Y por que?-. Pregunto sentándose en la mesa de la cocina-.

.- Rukia-chan vendrá y le quiero dar una sorpresa-. Dijo de espaldas a su hermano.

Ichigo se quedo callado, ¿Rukia iba a ir a su casa después de lo que paso?, ¿entonces no le desagrado lo que hicieron?_.-"A mi no"- . , _sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro por esos pensamientos.

.- Oni-chan ¿que hora es?-. Preguntó volteándose a su hermano.

.- Son las 2:40 -. Dijo mirando su reloj.

.- ¡TAN TARDE! … me tengo que ir a cambiar Rukia-chan vendrá en cualquier momento-. Dijo quitándose el delantal que llevaba y corriendo escaleras arriba-. Oni-chan si Rukia-chan llega dile que espere en la sala-.

.- Claro-. Dijo sin mucho animo, y se dirigió a la sala.

Pasaron unos 15 min y ninguna de sus hermanas bajaba. Las imágenes del día de la fiesta se repetían una y otra vez, se reprendía a si mismo por haber actuado de esa manera, pero no se arrepentía. Salió de sus pensamientos gracias al sonido de una campana y si, era el timbre.

**********

Salió de su casa a las 2:47, la casa de sus amigas no quedaba muy lejos de la suya así que fue a paso despreocupado, aunque se sentía realmente alterada, no sabia como hablar con Ichigo después de lo que paso el día de la fiesta, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una gran entrada y toco el timbre.

**********

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, y de la misma manera la abrió, dejando ver poco a poco la imagen de una chica con un bolso en su mano derecha, no se hablaban ni se movían hasta que.

.-…H-ho…la… Ichigo-. Dijo con voz temblorosa y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

.- Rukia…-. Fue lo único que pudo decir.

.- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-. Dijo levantándola mirada y poniéndola en los ojos color miel de Ichigo.

.-Cla-claro…pasa -. Dijo quitándose del camino de la morena para darle paso.

Rukia entro cuidadosamente, sintió como se cerraba la puerta y como alguien se le acercaba lentamente.

.- Mis hermanas bajaran en un momento, espera en la sala-. Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras pero Rukia lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

.-N-no te vallas-. Dijo con la mirada baja.

Ichigo asintió y se sentó al lado de Rukia en el sofá de la sala. No dijeron nada, Rukia volteo a mirar a Ichigo, y este a ella, sus miradas se clavaron en la del otro sin decir nada, estaban cerca del otro y sin pensarlo acortaron aun mas la distancia, se besaron como una semana atrás, Ichigo tomo una de las mejillas de Rukia con su mano y ella tomo la mano de Ichigo, se separaron por tener que respirar, se iban a juntar una vez mas pero escucharon las escaleras, se separaron rápidamente, y después de unos segundos una de las mellizas hizo aparición en la sala.

.- ¡Rukia-chan! Ya llegaste-. Dijo Yuzu caminando hacia la aludida.

.-Hola Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan?-. Dijo parándose y caminando hacia la castaña.

.- Esta arriba arreglándose todavía, ven vamos para que dejes tus cosas en mi cuarto-. Dijo jalándola hacia arriba.

Ichigo se quedo sentado hasta que las "niñas" no se escucharan por las escaleras, se levanto camino hasta su cuarto y se encerró toda la tarde y parte de la noche en esta.

**********  
Después de pasar casi todo el día hablando sobre chicos y arreglándose para ir a ningún lado se aburrieron y.

.- Rukia-chan ¿quieres ver una película?-. Pregunto Yuzu amablemente.

.-Claro ¿de que tipo?-. Preguntó parándose del suelo.

.-De terror-. Dijo Karin parándose también.

.- ¡Si!-. Dijo Rukia.

.- A mi no me gustan este tipo de películas pero…-. Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Bajaron a la sala, donde se encontraba el televisor, pusieron la película e hicieron unas botanas, al cabo de media película las tras se quedaron dormidas.

**********

Se había quedado dormido un par de horas, salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Abrió el refrigerador y se preparo un sándwich(xD). Escucho que el televisor de la sala estaba prendido y fue a ver. Al llegar consiguió a tres niñas durmiendo rodeadas por un desastre de comida chatarra. Se acerco a Yuzu para acomodarla, le puso una almohada bajo su cabeza, la cubrió con una manta y le dio un beso en la frente, hizo lo mismo con Karin, pero al llegar a la tercera niña que ocupaba una pequeña porción de suelo se quedo paralizado, mas por lo que llevaba puesto que por otra cosa, Llevaba una pijama de dos piezas un short y una camisa de tirantes de seda color morado , lo que llamo la atención de Ichigo fue que esa camisa de tirantes estaba un poco mas arriba de lo que debería dejando ver todo su estomago.

.-Ichigo…-. Dijo levemente.

Él no se movió pensando que lo había visto, pero no podía haber sido así ya que en ningún momento abrió los ojos.

.-Ichi…go-. Volvió a decir un poco más alto-.

-. ¿Que estarás soñando?-. Dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

Tentación

Una idea paso por su mente. Se quedo observando la porción de piel que quedaba expuesta a él, fue acercando poco a poco su mano al estomago de Rukia y lo acaricio suavemente, hasta que algo lo detuvo, mas bien alguien lo detuvo, Rukia se había despertado y colocado su mano sobre la de Ichigo.

.-R-rukia…-. Quedo helado.

.-Ichigo…-. Repitió una vez más.

Levanto levemente la cabeza y choco sus labios con los de Ichigo, moviéndolos de forma suave sobre los de el.

Eso fue todo si quedo un poco mal diganmelo por fa!! dejen reviews por fiss!!!!

Les dejo de rogar y me despido chau!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

¿Estaba bien hacer eso? Era menor, amiga de sus hermanas, casi no la conocía, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía fascinado por eso niña.

Se sentía bien, ¿pero realmente estaba bien? Ya había pasado por esto antes y no quería repetirlo pero era inevitable.

Esto era lo que pensaba cada uno, pero sin dejar de besarse claro. Rukia al sentir un peso extra sobre ella se asusto y se separo rápidamente de los labios de Ichigo

.- Ichigo…para-. Dijo sin mirarlo.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijo tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

.- Pa-párate-. Dijo roja.

.- ¿Por que?-. Dijo un poco molesto.

.- N-no…yo no puedo…-. Dijo casi inaudible.

El no respondió solo se paro y jalo a Rukia para que se parara también. Ella no puso oposición y lo siguió hasta la cocina. Al entrar Ichigo soltó el brazo de Rukia y la acorralo contra la pared poniendo sus dos brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

.- ¿Por qué viniste?-. Soltó con molestia.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijo sin entender.

.- ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa? -. Repitió aun más molesto.

Eso mismo pensó ella al aceptar, pensó que simplemente quería estar con sus viejas amigas, pero en realidad quería pasar tiempo en esa casa pero no con ellas.

.-Por que quería estar con mis amigas ¿algún problema?-. Dijo molesta por el tono que tenia Ichigo, sin percatarse en la posición que tenían.

.- Ok… ahora dime la verdad-. Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella a ella.

.- ¡Ya te la dije idiota!-. Dijo acercándose ella también.

.- Pues no te creo enana-. Dijo para molestarla.

.- ¿Como me llamaste idiota?-. Dijo incrédula a lo que oía.

.- ¿Estas sorda enana?-. Dijo con el seño mas fruncido que nunca.

.- Imbecil-. Dijo apretando las manos .

.- Pulga-.

.- Descerebrado-.

Al notar la cercanía de sus caras Ichigo tomo a Rukia por el mentón y la beso, ella no lo alejo pero cuando se separaron le dio un cachetón.

.-Pervertido aprovechado-. Dijo sonrojada.

.- Mira quien lo dice-. Dijo poniéndose la mano es la mejilla afectada.

-. ¿De que hablas idiota?-. Dijo sin entender.

.-Tú fuiste la que me besaste en la sala-. Dijo molesto y adolorido por el golpe.

.- Cállate-. Dijo sonrojada.- Adiós aprovechado-. Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

.- Adiós enana-. Dijo en forma de despedida.

Rukia alcanzo a oír eso.

.-Ojala que duermas mal pervertido-. Dijo ya en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala.

.-Igualmente-. Dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a las escaleras

**********

.- Waaa…-. Bostezo una peli negra al despertar.

.-Karin-chan ya despertaste-. Dijo una castaña.

.- Si… ¿Y Rukia-chan?-. Dijo levantándose del suelo.

.-Sigue dormida… ¿La despierto?-. Dijo Yuzu desde el sofá.

.-No… de seguro no durmió mucho-. Dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso Karin-chan?-. Dijo intrigada.

.-No por nada-. Dijo tomando el control de la tv y encendiéndolo.

**********

Se despertó, un poco cansado y todavía adolorido. Fue al baño y se coloco frente al espejo, y vio claramente una marca roja en su mejilla.

.-Maldita enana-.

**********

Abrió lentamente los ojos, todavía estaba cansada pero no quería seguir durmiendo. Se levanto del piso y fue recibida por un gran saludo.

.- Buenos días Rukia-chan-. Dijo Karin desde el sillón.

.- Buenos días Karin-chan… ¿y Yuzu-chan? -. Dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

.- Esta con Kasumi-san haciendo el almuerzo-. Dijo haciéndole espacio a Rukia para que se sentara en el sillón.

.-Mmm…waaaa-. Bostezo y se sentó al lado de la otra morena.

**********

Tomo una ducha caliente se seco y se vistió, se volvió a ver en el espejo y vio que la marca roja ya casi no se veía salió del baño y bajo las escaleras.

**********

.- Rukia-chan, Karin-chan la comida esta lista-. Dijo Yuzu entrando a la sala.

.- Ah…-. Tenia hambre y tu Rukia-chan?-. Dijo caminando a la cocina.

.- Un poco-. Dijo la ojivioleta.

.- ¿Qué prepararon?-. Preguntó Karin.

.- Es una sorpresa Karin-chan-. Dijo amablemente una mujer de cabellera castaña.

.-Kasumi-san ¿puedes avisarle a Ichi-ni que la comida esta lista?-. Dijo Karin sentándose en el comedor.

.- No hace falta ya baje-. Dijo Ichigo sentándose junto a Rukia.

.- Ah ok-. Dijo Kasumi.- si no hay más nada que hacer me retiro-.

Todos empezaron a comer, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

.-FAMILIAAA!!! REGRESEEEEEEEE!-. Dijo Kurosaki Isshin.

.-Oto-san regresaste-. Dijo Yuzu muy alegre.

.-Genial-. Dijo Karin por lo bajo.

Ichigo solo se limito a suspirar.

.-¿ESA ES LA FORMA DE RECIBIR A SU PADRE DESPUES DE NO VELO CASI 2 DIAS?-. Dijo llorando.

.-Buenos días Kurosaki-sama-. Dijo Rukia amablemente.

Isshin dejo de llorar y se puso serio, vio de un lado a otro en busca de la dueña de esa voz. Al encontrar a una niña de ojos violetas se puso al lado de ella y le tomo la mano.

.- Enchante madmuacel(no se como se escribeTT_TT)l-. Dijo besándole la mano.

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie emitía palabra alguna hasta que.

.-ICHIIGOOO!!!!!!!-. Dijo pateándolo-. AL FIN TRAGISTE UNA CHICA A LA CASA!!!-.

.- ¿Qué TE PASA VIEJO LOCO?-. Dijo pateándolo y dejándolo plantado en el piso.

.-Es…ta muy bon…ita-. Dijo adolorido desde el piso.

.- ¡ES AMIGA DE YUZU Y KARIN!-. Dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Rukia se quedo pensativa.-" _ES AMIGA DE YUZU Y KARIN_!"-. Repitió en su mente_.-"mentiroso_".

.- Bien familia-. Dijo levantándose de un tiro y sentándose en la mesa.- Les tengo una sorpresa-. Dijo serio de nuevo.

.- ¿Qué es oto-san?-. Dijo Yuzu intrigada y alegre.

.-Genial-. Volvió a decir Karin.

.-Lo que faltaba-. Dijo Ichigo.

.-…-. Rukia no dijo nada.

.-Bien -. Dijo serio.- ¡Nos vamos de viaje!-. Dijo Sonriente.- Por cierto-. Dijo acercándose a Rukia.- Tu también puede venir…-. Se quedo callado ya que no sabía su nombre.

.-Kuchiki Rukia-. Dijo ella.

.-¡¡Oh!! Que hermoso nombre Rukia-chan-. Dijo abalanzándose sobre Rukia.

.-Viejo pervertido-. Dijeron Ichigo y Karin golpeándolo y estampándolo contra el suelo.

.- Hijos mal agradecidos-. Dijo arrastrándose hasta la mesa.

.-Bien como les decía-. Dijo serio otra vez-. Nos vamos en 2 días-. Dijo mirando a sus hijos y a Rukia.

.- ¿A donde iremos Oto-san?-. Dijo la única interesada en la "sorpresa" de su padre.

.- ¡Nos vamos a esquiar a las montañas!-. Dijo Isshin bailando.

.-Oh siempre quise ir a esquiar-. Dijo Yuzu.

.- Estupendo-. Dijo Ichigo.

.-Genial.- dijo Karin por tercera vez

.- ¿Rukia-chan?-. Dijo Isshin la llamo.

.- ¿Ah?-. Dijo como respuesta.

.- Vendrás ¿si o no?-. Dijo serio.

.-Suena divertido pero…-. Fue interrumpida.

.- ¡Vamos Rukia-chan!-. Dijo Yuzu tratando de convencerla.

.- Pues n-no se-. Dijo nerviosa.

.-Rukia-chan será genial-. Ya saben quien lo dijo.

.-Sera muy divertido-. Dijo Ichigo en susurro.

Rukia escucho con claridad eso ya que estaba sentado al lado de el.

.-Tendría que preguntar-. Dijo ya convencida.

.- ¡Si!-. Dijo Yuzu muy feliz.

.-Me alegra mucho que vengas Rukia-chaaaaaannnnn-. Dijo volviendo a bailar Isshin.

.- Bueno este viaje será interesante-. Dijo Karin.

**********

Al terminar de almorzar Rukia recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa.

.-Ya llegue-. Dijo al entrar a su casa.

.-Rukia, llegaste-. Dijo una morena corriendo a abrazarla.

.-Si… abrazándola.- Yoruichi…-.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijo separándose de Rukia para verla a los ojos.

.-Me invitaron a esquiar-. Dijo feliz.

.- ¡Genial!-. Dijo sonriendo.

.- ¿Entonces?-. Dijo esperando algo.

.-Entonces ¿Qué?-. Dijo extrañada.

.- ¿Puedo ir?-. Preguntó.

.- ¿Quien te invito?-.

.-Pues Yuzu y Karin-. Dijo de lo más normal.

.- ¿Cuándo se irían?-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

.-Dentro de 2 días-. Dijo sonriente.

.- ¿Donde se van a quedar?-.

.- Aun no lo se-. Dijo poniéndose pensativa-. Les llamare luego para preguntarles.

.-Bueno… por que no-. Dijo cerrando los ojos.

.-Gracias mamá-. Dijo abrazándola de nuevo, para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba.


End file.
